Highway to hell oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: Follow up to 'Along the road'. Bobby Singer didn't forget about that little slip of a girl he picked up by the side of the road, didn't forget his words to her. That might be the reason why in the end they ended up on that highway to hell. Bobby/Alex


Highway To Hell

Verse: Crossover Supernatural/Nikita

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/friendship

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Bobby/Alex/Nikita

Song: Highway to hell by AC/DC

Summary: Bobby Singer didn't forget about that little slip of a girl he picked up by the side of the road, didn't forget his words to her. That might be the reason why in the end they ended up on that highway to hell. Follow up to 'Along the road'.

* * *

><p>Bobby Singer wasn't a man you <em>found,<em> unless he wanted you to find him and even then he always had a sawn off at hand and some holy water too.

Never hurt him to be too careful before, hell if it hadn't saved his life before and would do so in the future. The boys had did what they needed to do and it hurt but Bobby accepted that Sammy did what _he _thought was right. He didn't even give Dean a 'told you so' look or speech.

Six months, since Sammy got his soul back and that son of a bitch Castiel declared his self the new lord, was how long it took before someone went and found him. He taught the boys to stay off the radar, taught them that it meant their lives if they didn't and for most of his life he had proven how well that worked.

Against demons and angels, well not so well, but enough for the boys to listen to him and follow his rules. But he was cursing up a storm when that black city car pulled into his scarp yard, grabbing his sawn off and cursing even more.

His eyebrows hiked towards his thinning hair and if he wasn't shocked he would have been cursing and admiring the lithe dark haired woman he had seen six months ago. She spotted the gun and those dark eyes of hers made him understand she didn't want a fight but wasn't willing to walk away if he started one.

He was old, boy did he knew that, but he wasn't half as old as people and demons like to think. He could kick both Dean and Sam's asses and he thought them a lot tougher than the woman who turned up in his front yard.

How she even tracked him down, he would never know because he _didn't_ think it important. What was important was that she was there and looked like she had the devil on her heels.

"I'm come in peace" he just snorted and raised an eyebrow, he wasn't born yesterday and though he wasn't against the idea of a pretty woman wanting him, he wasn't stupid to believe it was for anything but to kill him or the boys.

"Yeah sweetheart; you know I've heard it all afore, so say your piece and I'm thinking you can run along" the woman just pursed her lips in amusement, for all his gruff tones and glares he knew something was leaking through.

Namely that little slip of a girl he hadn't forgotten.

Alex wasn't at the front of his mind and he didn't tell the boys about her nor his trips, but every so often during the past six months she would pop up and he really did hope she was OK. The world was short on scrappy fighters and that night, Bobby decided that Alex was a scrappy fighter. Probably one of the best, but he did what he promised he would do. He let her be, let her learn on her own and let the woman standing in his scrap yard watch out for her.

"I have something for you to read" he watched her closely when she reached into that car, watched the way her body moved as though it was trained with out her thinking about it. He knew he wouldn't be able to creep up on her but he sure in hell could give a good ole fight before she had him on his ass.

"And your thinking I'm gonna read it cos" raising his eyebrow he was impressed by her as she just thought for a moment before smiling up at him. There was warmth to that smile but what had Bobby on edge was the cold edge to it, the edge of a killer.

"Because you picked up a girl who was beaten and tired and you promised her that you wasn't going to hurt her; you offered to help her and I want you to read this because I'm hoping you will offer that help again" she walks towards him and offers up the tan file, he doesn't glance at it. Doesn't take his eyes from hers for one second.

They stood like that for five minutes and the gentleman that he was, he took the file and passed it off as not wanting to see her arm start to shake.

He ignored the idea that it probably wouldn't.

"I'll be back" he doesn't want to believe, doesn't want to admit that he probably would read that file. His snort is half hearted and the way she raises an eyebrow at him, he was damning her a little.

"Can't promise to be here if you do darlin'" Bobby couldn't promise her that he wouldn't have a few traps set up either but she doesn't respond, just turns and sways away to the car leaving him cursing her and him again.

He doesn't read the file for an hour, doesn't even think about it sitting on his coffee after being tossed there. After the second hour mark, and nothing left to keep his mind away from the _knowledge _that it was there, he gave in. wouldn't admit it to that woman if she ever came back. She wouldn't have to know and it was only because of his shock that she got a good read on him before.

But after he reads that file, after he reads every little detail about a Russian girl who was ripped away from her family and lived through hell, Bobby couldn't deny that even he couldn't ignore the fact that maybe he wanted that woman to come back.

It wasn't like he could do anything, life had dealt out some bad cards to Alexandra Udinov and there was nothing he could do to change that. Even if he did want to hurt someone or something when he read about her years as a sex slave and the punishment she went through to get her revenge.

By the time that woman was strolling back to wards him as he worked on a car, he had decided a few things. He wouldn't dwell on the fact that little girl needed someone years ago, wouldn't stop himself from being sore about but he wouldn't pretend to think he could chance any of that.

He also decided that maybe he could do _something _about what happened now, could pretend to think that maybe he had more to him then just hunting demons.

"I've got her escape all planned out; she won't want it now but I _have _it planned. She was meant to die in a car crash, go to Europe and escape from all this. I failed her on that because the people we were taking down turned the tables, told her the truth before I could stop it" he wasn't about to pretend he wasn't angry at her, at Nikita, for her part in all this.

But he wanted to hear her out, give her the chance to tell her story, even if he really didn't want to listen to another story again.

"You killed her folks sweetheart; I don't want to listen to you now but then again I've done some down right shitty things I wish I could take back" he grunts, twisting a bolt twice as hard then it needed to be twisted. Dean would bitch at him for that, would want to know just _why _he was messing with the cars.

"She doesn't trust me; but I saw her when she got out of your truck. She doesn't know you, I probably don't really know you either but I know enough to know that I can ask you one thing at least" he laughs and throws the spanner down, turning to face her he wipes the grease on his over alls and takes her in.

She was and still is a killer, and she might really mean it when she stated she wanted to undo everything she had done but that doesn't always mean much. Words were pretty but were used so often that people got them confused with what really mattered.

"You can ask sweetheart, but that don't mean I'm have to listen to you" the easy drawl made it so much easier to mask that threat as well as make it perfectly clear to her. Nodding she glances around, taking stock of the world he appeared to live in.

reaching inside her bag she pulled out another file, heavier than the one she gave to him the day before.

"I doubt she will ever track you down; I _hope_ she does but it's very unlikely" her tone and the wistful look in her eyes had him believing that she wanted that most of all. And it had him _wanting _to believe her too, because he wanted someone beside him looking out for Alex. Opening the file he quickly slammed it shut and shook his head.

For how much he wanted to help he knew what Nikita was asking was just too much, and his hard glare meant that.

"I'm not a bad guy sweetheart; but I'm no saint neither and my business isn't sumthing a girl like Alex _needs _to be getting herself all tangled up in" he was Bobby singer, on the top ten shit list for demons and anyone connected to him or those boys were just walking through a mind field.

In Alex's case, she would be _skipping_ through it.

"It's a name; a name on a file that people won't even guess at. _Robert _Singer will just be a name on a file" the way her chin lifted and that cold and hard edge crept into her eyes, he knew she had done her job well. No one would trace it back if he didn't fight this, but that didn't mean she knew all his enemies.

She didn't even know Sammy, where Dean could himself in trouble with dumb ass people and demons, Sammy could get himself in trouble with real smart people and smarter demons.

"I don't do half ass things; I ain't signed no papers but that girl will have _my _name and there are _things _out there that would love to burn anyone with that name attached to them" the low tone was startling because he really did grow fond over that girl, probably grew fond of her faster than he did the boys.

But it wasn't like Nikita was giving him or Alex the chance to play happy families. Sure Alex didn't have to step foot this side of border but he knew that with the cards dealt, someone or something would figure it out and she would have a target over her head.

He was an old bastard and a selfish one but he still had enough human spirit in him to know he was doing the best for that little slip of a girl.

Even leaving her with some random name that wasn't attached to anyone who might have grown fond of her. Something in his face must have sunk into Nikita's thinking, gotten through that his evil was a completely different evil from what she was used to.

And he was hoping that she was more smart than scared when she nodded and turned away.

"It was worth a try" glancing over her shoulder, meeting his eyes with a less cold glare she added "_Alex _was worth the try" and then she was gone and he was left with a file that told him of the life Alex could have of had if he wasn't so jaded by the shitty life he had lead.

He lasted three days, three full days before he was climbing into his truck. He was cursing himself, his stupid old mind for thinking he could do this and cursing both Nikita and Alex for good measure. He was too old and too broken hearted to be thinking of putting himself and Alex through this but he was still driving towards some god forsaken city, looking to maybe even his score card up that when he did clock out he would be proud.

Stupid but damn well proud.

It was three weeks before he found her, found her doing all the things she had been trained to do. Nikita wasn't on her radar yet but he knew, from what he read and the way Nikita spoke, that it wouldn't be long before Alex got her mind all twisted up with her feelings that she would go after the woman and get her self killed.

He couldn't promise that her life would be easy, couldn't promise her that she wouldn't curse him every day but he could offer her something more than what had become her life.

She didn't get into the truck after he opened the door, just stood staring at him with shock and confusion dancing across her young face. She looked like hell, so hard and resentful that he was sure she wouldn't get in and he would be forced to leave.

But he wouldn't let that happen, at least not while she was still staring at him and not running.

"I ain't made of money kid; get yer ass in here before I haul it in and do me self some damage" he hid his own feelings of nerves and fear well below his gruff tone. He wasn't one to do soul searching nor was he one to start sprouting off long speeches. She didn't trust him completely but she climbed in and slammed the door shut, her small hand wrapped around the handle.

Without saying a word he tosses the file into her lap, despite his complaint about wasting money on keeping his truck idealing, he didn't switch it off nor pull away. Alex just opened the file and read over it, slowly and completely only turning to him with a frown when she was sure she understood what she was reading.

"I know what your thinking; been thinking it me self but she planned on yanking you out of this life before. Shit happened and nothing any of us can change that, but she wanted to try and make it up to you. I'm the last person you should be turning to and if you agree then there is sure in hell gonna be times when you want to up roots and run" cutting a glance to her, he watched the way she studied him, her small hand gripping the handle once more.

"And I ain't gonna to stop ya; won't stop ya now. But you've got to know that this, _whatever _this is has got to be better than what your doing now. The hate, the anger and the revenge is all there is right now, I know but it won't last and when you've got blood on your hands or your laying in some gutter it won't be worth it" turning away he glares out the window, seeing not the street but his own past.

"Trust me it ain't" he sighs and looks at her once more, her hand has slipped from the door handle but she still has that look she held the first time he pulled to a stop beside her.

"I ain't going to be easy; I'm not role a model but damn if I won't make sure your OK. You'll see things, hear things that won't make a lick of sense to ya but you will always know that I'm there" the silence hangs heavy and he has to curse himself one more time.

"You don't know me" her voice is small and heavy that he has to make sure it was her, but she won't look at him, she just stares at the name staring up at her and the life she _should _have lived but didn't

"You got a mouth; you know how to talk and listen. Won't be hard to figure each other out will it" lifting her head, Alex smiles softly at him and he remembers the words she said after she pressed a small kiss to his scruffy cheek. That look echoed those words.

"We doing this; cos I drove a helluv long way and I ain't getting younger" her short laugh was enough to remove any doubt that they couldn't make this work. Removed the doubt that he was doing something stupid that if it had been the boys he would have hauled their asses up his boot.

"I don't know normal" his gruff laugh filled the truck and he just shrugged away her look.

"Kid stick with me and normal will be the last thing your thinking on" when she nods he drives, takes her away from the anger and revenge that had been filling her for so long. He wasn't going to change and become some pillar of the community.

He didn't even like his community most of the time but he wasn't someone who was going to his back on someone who needed him. Alex might not want him in the future but they needed each other and for all his cursing of Nikita, he had to admit that she was one hell of a smart woman.

"Alex Singer" the words were strange and it was going to be a hard change for them both but in the end he figured it might just be worth it. Once they hit the highway he flicked the radio on and almost barked out laughing, seeing Alex's shoulders jerk in repressed laughter, he figured the song playing was just right for them.

"I'm on the highway to hell" he snorted because she couldn't sing but she was smiling and didn't look like that little lost girl he had read about. Instead she looked like the woman she was going to become, the woman he would care for, fight for and be damn proud of.

On this highway to hell, Bobby Singer had found another person worth knowing.

He had found Alexandra Singer.

The End.


End file.
